


Overcoming Uncertainty

by frankfurt1025



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankfurt1025/pseuds/frankfurt1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's view on life drastically changes after visiting a BDSM bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Connor goes to a BDSM bar

My mouth went dry as I looked on the stage in the middle of the bar. There, in front of everyone, was a pale, naked man lying bound to a bench, ass on display for everyone to see. 

Towering above the bound man, a large man stood with a wooden paddle in his hand. As he pulled the paddle back, a sort of hush fell over the crowd, all waiting with anticipation. The paddle whooshed through the air and came down with a loud smack, making the bound man cry out, leaving behind a bright red mark on his ass. 

I flinched, but could not stop watching the display and the crowd with a kind of horrified fascination. Looking around, I could see some people proudly displaying bulges in their leather pants, leaving little to the imagination while others watched the show intently with glazed expressions, arousal evident in their eyes. 

Next to me, Tyler was standing so close, I could feel every time he flinched with sympathy when the paddle continued to come down with increasing frequency. The bound man continued to cry out with every hit against his quickly reddening ass, and the spanking continued until there were tears pouring out of the bound mans’ eyes. At this point, the larger man dropped the paddle, and quickly went to cup the other man’s face in his hands, kissing his damp temples. The bound mans’ eyes fluttered open and he leaned towards the larger man, not away. 

Something stirred in me as I watched the couple, feeling as if my heart was being clenched in an ironclad fist. I wanted that, even though I found that thought horrifying. 

These thoughts were interrupted when Tyler nudged my shoulder. As I looked at his face, I noticed the revulsion covering it, completely banishing the thoughts from mind. He only saw abuse, while I saw something that resonated with my soul, something I wanted, no needed. “C’mon, Connor. Let’s get out of here. This place is ruining my buzz,” Tyler said to me as he pulled on my shirt sleeve, leading us towards the entrance of the bar. I glanced over my shoulder quickly before exiting the bar, and saw that the bound man was now standing and cuddling into the embrace of his partner, a look of pure devotion and bliss on his face. 

Outside, Tyler glanced at me and stated, “God, I need more alcohol after that. It’s still early, only 1. Let’s go to another bar, get some shots and try to forget about what we just saw. Clearly it was a mistake going in there.” My stomach sunk as I remembered how I felt watching the scene in the BDSM bar and knowing that Tyler felt the complete opposite. Not looking in his direction though, I agreed to his suggestion to more alcohol, hoping that it did indeed help me forget how I much I wanted what that bound man had with his partner.


	2. Where Troye comes to America

_Oh dear Lord_ , someone must be driving a stake through my head, I thought as I sluggishly gained consciousness. My mouth tasted like an animal had died in it and felt as if I had swallowed a mouth full of cotton balls. I slowly crack my eyes open, praying for the best, and quickly regret that decision when the sunlight pierced through my eye and straight into my pounding head. Groaning, I pull my down converter over my head in the hopes of ignoring the world until my hangover had subsided, but those plans are quickly thwarted when my phone violently vibrates from my bedside table. Keeping my eyes closed for as long as possible, I carefully roll over and blindly reach for my phone. After a couple of misses, with my hand just smacking the table, I finally grab my phone and squint at the too bright screen. 

**Tyler:** Connor, you have 1 hour until I come and get you. Get your ass up and get ready. 

Thumping my head back on the pillow, which I immediately regretted, I remembered that Troye was flying in from Australia today. Tyler had introduced Troye to me a couple of months ago, and almost immediately, we became close friends. We bonded over our shared musical taste, similar career choices and making fun of Tyler for his drunken escapades. I haven’t seen him for a month or so now, but we have been Skyping pretty regularly and keeping up with each other’s lives.

With the hope that my hangover was limited to just the headache, I cautiously sit up in bed and swung my legs over the side. My stomach seemed to be obeying itself, so I went to go make some coffee, toast and drink about a gallon of water: caffeine, carbohydrates and rehydration are my keys to overcoming a hangover. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I only had 45 minutes until Tyler was coming to get me so I quickly finished my breakfast, downed two ibuprofens and went to shower. 

As I was running short on time by the time I was done with my shower, I quickly threw a beanie on top of my head without first styling my hair and paired it with black skinny jeans and a yellow sweater. The honking outside alerted me that Tyler had indeed arrived, so I locked up my apartment and joined him in his car. 

“You doing alright this morning, Con? You kinda look like shit,” Tyler asks as we pull away from my apartment. Glancing over at him, I could see that he looks to be as exhausted as I feel, which is saying something since I have some dark purple bags just hanging out underneath my eyes. 

“Wow, thanks for the glowing review, Tyler. I love being insulted first thing in the morning,” I sassily reply. “And yeah, I’m fine. Just didn’t have a lot of time to get ready this morning. And honestly you don’t look any better.”

“Yeah, yeah. How about we just agree that we are both hungover bitches that probably shouldn’t have taken that last tequila shot?” Tyler says has he quickly smirks at me before looking back at the road. 

“Ugh. Don’t remind me,” I groan, closing my eyes and resting back on the head rest, thoroughly disgusted by the thought of even having to see another shot of tequila again. 

The rest of the drive to the airport was passed in relative silence, only the sounds of music coming through the speakers. At the airport, Tyler parked his car, and we started the trek to the baggage claim where we would meet Troye. Seeing the baggage claim come into view, I started to pivot my head excitedly and scan the crowd hoping to see Troye’s curly hair among it. Tyler smirked at me, a slow smile spreading over his face as he took in my antics. 

“What is that face for?” I ask, as his staring at me is distracting me from my search for Troye. 

“Nothing, Con,” Tyler chuckled out a reply. “But Troye hasn’t texted yet, so I don’t think his flight has even landed yet. Chill out.” Right has he said that, both of our phones vibrated with a new text message from Troye indicating that his flight had just landed. 

My excitement and anticipation continued to increase until, finally, I spotted his curly mop in the crowd, luggage in tow, anxiously looking around trying to spot us.   
“TROYE!” Tyler shrilly called, startling me. Troye’s head jerked in our direction and his entire face lit up when he recognized that it was us. 

“Hey, guys. I’m so excited to finally be here,” Troye greeted after we had all exchanged quick hugs. “I’ve missed you guys and it’s been way too long since we have all hung out together.”

We continued to catch up as we walked to Tyler’s car, and after we were all settled in the car, Tyler driving, Troye in the front and me in the back, Troye finally glanced at both of us, a bit of an evil spark in his eyes, and said “You know you both look hungover as shit, right?” 

I was leaning forward between the two front seats, so I could talk to Troye and Tyler, but with that I childishly thumped back into my seat with a groan. “We went out last night and had way too many shots,” I say, hoping that will be enough of an explanation. 

“Troye, you will NOT believe where Connor and I ended up last night. A BDSM bar! Can you believe it? Little innocent, newly gay Connie in a BDSM bar. Isn’t that right, Con?” Tyler, of course, can’t just leave it with what I had said. 

“What!? No way! I went to one once in Perth. What did you guys think?” Troye asks with surprising enthusiasm, shooting me a look in the backseat through the rearview mirror, and then looking back at Tyler. 

Tyler grimaces and with disgust in his tone says, “I don’t know, Troye. What we saw seemed pretty extreme, and I just can’t imagine why someone would want to be in a relationship like that. It seemed kinda abusive. What about you, Con. What did you think?”

Having been too excited about seeing Troye again today, I did not have time to think about the BDSM bar. All of the images from last night come flooding to the forefront of my mind: the image of the man bound on stage, his partner caring for him after it was all over, the feelings of want and jealousy over the situation the bound man found himself in, the look of disgust on Tyler’s face. That last image is leaving a sour pit in my stomach, shadowing all of the other images from last night with a feeling of shame. 

“I’m still processing,” is all I say. Troye is staring at me strangely through the rearview mirror, and my blush is almost burning my face now. I quickly divert my eyes, not wanting his striking blue eyes to see the thoughts in my mind, but right before I do I notice a look in Troye’s eyes. It’s almost a look of understanding or sympathy as if he understands the thoughts racing through my mind. 


	3. Where Connor and Troye Talk

It is later that evening when the all too familiar feeling of restlessness washes over me. Earlier, I left Troye and Tyler at Tyler’s apartment so Troye could attempt to get over his jetlag and I could come back to my apartment and finish editing my new video that needs to be uploaded by tomorrow, Monday.

I didn’t even have a reason to be restless since I had already finished my video, cleaned the apartment and watered all of my plants. Yet, I still couldn’t settle my brain or my body. This feeling has been happening more and more frequently with no cause or explanation. 

It was if there was electricity zipping through my nerves, making it not possible to sit still or relax, and I needed out of my apartment. Quickly grabbing my army green jacket, I made sure my keys, phone and wallet were in my pockets, and took off on a walk. With no destination in mind, I decided to just keep walking until I lost the restlessness, until my thoughts stopped racing through my mind.

My aimless wandering through LA ended with me staring at the ocean with the beautiful oranges and reds blending together at the skyline as the sun set, ending yet another day. Staring at the beauty, I was grabbing my phone ready to capture the beauty when it buzzed in my hand, signaling a text.  
Troye: Connor! Where you at? I just woke up. Tyler had a meeting so I’m bored. Entertain me. 

I hesitated before answering. The restlessness hasn’t left yet and I’m not quite up to interacting with other people when I feel like this. As I am debating ignoring his text, I receive another one. 

Troye: Please Con! Save me from my boredom. 

I roll my eyes. Such a spoiled brat. 

Connor: I’m at the beach if you want to meet me here. 

Troye: Cool. I’ll call an Uber. 

Waiting for Troye, I let my mind wander, still trying to find that inner peace that will hopefully ease the restlessness, stop the electricity from racing through my veins. I am sitting on a bench on the sidewalk by the beach, alone with my thoughts, when I feel someone plop down on the bench next to me. Pretty sure that my heart has jumped out of my chest, I warily glance over, and am relieved to see that it’s only Troye, with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Hiya, Con. Fancy seeing you here.”

“I hate you,” I respond grumpily, turning back to face the ocean. 

“No you don’t. You just hate that I scared you. What were you thinking about anyway? And why are you here?” Troye turns on the bench, tucking one leg underneath him so he is completely facing me, an inquisitive look now on his face.

“Nothing really. Just had to get out, clear my head,” I say hoping short, succinct answers end the conversation. I can’t seem to look Troye in the eyes or stop my right foot from tapping on the sidewalk. Gently, Troye places his hand on my jean clad knee, and my tapping immediately stops with a blush now spreading across my face. 

“Connor, look at me,” Troye gently coaxes, keeping his hand on my knee. When I refused to look at his blue eyes, he pleads again. “Please, Con. Just look at me.”

Gathering up all of my courage, I slowly turn to look at Troye, keeping my gaze lowered and slowly working my way up to his compassion filled eyes. “What’s been going on with you lately, Connor? I thought we told each other everything, but something has been off with you lately. Sometimes, you seem great and happy, but other times, like right now, you just seem off, like something isn’t aligned right inside of you. Tell me what’s up. We’re best friends and you can tell me anything. I think I might know what you’re dealing with, but I want you to explain it.”

My eyes widen with shock at that last statement and my heart starts beating a staccato rhythm in my chest. “Troye, nothing is wro-“ I am cutoff when his hand suddenly leaves my knee and covers my mouth. 

“No excuses, Connor. Something is up. Do you want me to tell you what I think?” Troye’s eyes are boring into mine, freezing me. I force myself to nod even with Troye’s hand covering my mouth. “Alright. I’m going to keep my hand here because I don’t want you interrupting. What I’m going to say is pretty important, and you might not agree, but I want you to listen okay?” I nod, completely intrigued and terrified by what Troye is going to say. 

“Okay. Here it goes.” Troye takes a deep breath, as if he needs to steady himself, take a moment to organize what he wants to say. Still looking me in the eyes, he continues. “Connor, I saw the look on your face when Tyler was talking about the BDSM bar in the car earlier today. I saw the look, and I understand it, I understand you. There are times in your life when you just want to put away the Connor Franta that millions of people believe they know. You want to put him away, give up the control and let someone else make decisions for you. The reason you need to just get out of your house for a while and tame the thoughts in your head is because you want someone else in your life to be able to control this energy, transform it into something better. You want to trust someone else to handle the details, take over the heavy lifting, and you just want to make this other person happy and love them. You want to be Connor Franta, submissive.” 

With Troye’s hand still covering my mouth, all I can do is stare at him in shock. Cocking an eyebrow inquisitively at me, he waits for me to deny his words, deny everything that he just said. When I don’t do anything, but dumbly stare back, Troye continues, but this time with more confidence. 

“Until yesterday, you didn’t know what this meant, how much you wanted someone to take control of you. But you don’t want someone to control of your entire life, just the times when things seem to be spiraling for no apparent reason. So really, you, Connor Franta, want to be Connor Franta, part-time submissive. And you may be wondering how I know all of this about you from one fleeting look in your eyes? It’s because I, Troye Mellet, am a part-time dominant. When my life seems to be coming apart at the seams, what centers me and gives me back control is taking care of someone else, coaxing them to give up their control to me. Now I am going to remove my hand, and you’re going to either confirm everything I just said, which by the look on your face, you should probably do that, or you can deny it and you will just have learned about another interesting aspect of my life. So, Connor, what’s it going to be?”

Keeping eye contact, Troye slowly removes his hand from my mouth, but places it back on my knee, probably just to keep a point of contact, hopefully to stop me from breaking into a million pieces right now. “Troye? How? Why? What?” I splutter, not able to get my mind under control. Taking a deep breath, I try again. “How do you know all of this? You’re only 19.”

“Well, Con, I may be younger than you, but I have way more experience in this area than you do.” Troye says with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows. And with that statement the tension is broken, and my mind unscrambles itself. 

“Shut up,” I say as I gently slap him in the chest with the back of my hand. “I am being serious. How did you discover all of this? How did you know this about me?” By then end of that last question, my voice tapers off, leaving the question timid. 

“So you’re not denying it then? Good, because I tend to be right about these things,” Troye quips cockily, earning a glare from me. “Fine, I’ll be serious. I learned about this just about the same way you did, but quite a bit younger. I was only 17, when I illegally went out with my friends to the bars, and we just happened to stumble into a BDSM bar. Basically, while in there, I saw what it meant to be a dominant and a submissive, and some part of me just clicked, like I had finally found a missing piece of myself. I did research and ended up going back to the bar by myself, when I was legal and asking questions, learning what it meant to be a dominant. But I don’t want to be dominant all of the time, I can’t take on that responsibility of having complete control over someone’s life. Just sometimes when the world seems to be crashing in, I need to dominate someone to take my life back into my own hands. I saw the look in your eyes earlier and recognized the want that I saw when I had looked at myself in the mirror a few years ago, but a want for the opposite thing, a want for submission.”

Somehow, Troye completely hit the nail on the end, freezing me and leaving my mouth gaping open like a fish. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, but I had no idea what to say. How does one even respond to that? To someone completely understanding this dark desire you have from just a fleeting look in a rearview mirror.

Without me conscientiously deciding, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. My heart hammered in my chest, blood roared in my ears and my fingertips tingled with a kind of anticipation I hadn’t felt since I was a kid on my first roller coaster. The touch of our lips was electric, soft but not too tentative, and he didn’t push me away but instead moved his lips in a way to encourage the kiss to continue. After a few seconds, my brain caught up with my body, and I quickly pulled back, eyes wide with fear that I had just ruined everything, including our friendship. 

I quickly turned to leave, but stopped when I felt a tentative hand grab the sleeve of my jacket. Slowly, keeping his hand wrapped in my sleeve the entire time, forcing me to stay put, Troye walked around until he was standing in front of me again, his blue eyes appraising me. Slowly, he leaned into me, tilting his face and once again our lips met. I felt his arms snake around and grasp at my lower back, pulling me closer. My arms wound around his shoulders until my hands were able to rest in his curly brown hair. The kiss didn’t deepen past just a brush of our lips, but it was perfect. 

Troye leaned away, touching his forehead to mine, his lips still just a breath away. With a sudden realization that we were in public, I took a hurried step back, breaking our connection and looking around the beach, tension quickly tightening my muscles as I hoped not to see any teenagers. Only when I noticed that we were the only ones in this section of the beach did my muscles slightly loosen. 

“It’s alright, Con. I checked to make sure there wasn’t anyone around. I know you aren’t out to your viewers yet, and we really don’t need pictures of that kiss on the internet. C’mon, let’s just go back to your place.” And with a heated look in my direction, a look promising that this wasn’t over yet, Troye turned and started walking towards my apartment. Taking a deep breath, I started to follow, anticipation filling my veins on what was going to happen. 


	4. Where Things Heat Up

“Can I get you something to drink? Water? Tea? Beer?” I nervously open my fridge, looking to see what I had inside. 

“No, thanks. I’m fine, Connor,” Troye responds from behind me, scrutinizing my movements, increasing my anxiety tenfold. 

I close the fridge and walk over to the sink and start washing the few dirty dishes that I had left from earlier. Picking up the coffee cup, I grab the sponge and start scrubbing viciously. My stomach is in knots and I don’t know what Troye is expecting from me. It’s been awkward since we left the beach, the first words being spoken once we got back to my apartment. 

“Connor,” Troye softly calls my name, and I feel gentle hands stopping my movements and forcing me to put down the coffee cup. He places his hands on my shoulders and turns me around until I am leaning back against the counter. Grabbing both of my wrists, he pulls them around my body to the small of my back and secures them there with one of his hands, where his long, thin fingers easily wrapping around my wrists, stopping my hands from moving at all. “Why are you nervous?”

Staring at him incredulously, I can’t believe he just asked that. “TROYE! I kissed you. I can’t believe I kissed YOU! We are best friends and I kissed you. And not only did I kiss you, but apparently you are a dominant and I am a submissive. And I kissed you and I don’t know what that means. What does it mean Troye? How will this affect us, affect our friendship?” By then end of this, I am breathing heavy and just staring into Troye’s eyes, waiting for a response, a response that will change the rest of our friendship forever. 

“Connor, you seem to be forgetting something. I kissed you, too.” And with that, Troye leans into me, keeping my hands still secured at the small of my back, fitting his lips to mine, in a short, chaste kiss. “And I have been wanting to kiss you for a while now, so I’m hoping our friendship will be able to just grow into something more, something better. As for the domination and submission business, that we can just ignore for tonight. I can do vanilla sex as much as the next guy, especially when it comes to you. Not saying we are going to have sex tonight, or ever if you don’t want, but not everything has to be about the power dynamic in this relationship. How are relationship progresses from here is now totally in your hands.”

Troye released my hands and stepped away from me until he was leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen, staring at me, waiting for me to make the next move. Without thinking too much about it, but knowing that I wanted to do this with Troye, I gather all of my courage and cross the kitchen towards him. Holding out a hand as I neared him, he pulled me close, chests brushing as we are about the same height, maybe Troye being an inch taller. His eyes appraised me as the heat from his body seeped into mine and his hands snaked around my waist. “You call all of the shots here. If you want to stop at any time, just say the word and we stop.” I nodded. 

Slowly leaning into me, Troye tilts his face and once again our lips meet in a kiss. His hands pull me closer, my arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer as well. Emboldened by the kiss, I flick my tongue against Troye’s bottom lip, inviting a deeper, more heated kiss. With a groan, Troye parts his lips, allowing my tongue entrance to his mouth. I lose myself in the kiss, and involuntarily, my hips press forward until our groins are pressed together, and I slowly move my hips against his. 

My face heats with embarrassment by how shameless I just acted, but Troye responds with not admonishment or amusement, but instead, he hands slide down to my ass, where they grip me firmly and pull my hips tighter against his. Gasping, I break the kiss, so I can catch my breath and Troye takes this opportunity to slide his lips along my jaw, until they settle on my ear. “C’mon. Let’s move this to the bedroom,” Troye whispers huskily in my ear. 

Keeping his grip tight on my ass, he slowly pushes away from the kitchen counter and walks us slowly towards my bedroom. We stumble along in a tangle of limbs, Troye’s lips never leaving my body. Once we reached the bedroom, Troye stops us by the foot of the bed, lips now trailing along my neck. I shiver, tilting my head back, as my neck has always been a sensitive spot for me, eliciting delicious pleasure that goes straight to my groin. 

Removing his hands from my ass, Troye slides his hands around my waist and up my chest, sensually rubbing over my torso. Loosening my arms a bit to give him more room, Troye slides his hands down my chest, underneath the hem of my sweater, and slowly works my sweater over my head, baring my chest to him. Raking his eyes over my exposed torso, Troye reaches out his hands to slide them over my chest, leaving warmth and reassurance in their wake. Wanting to even the playing field, and touch every part of Troye, I grab onto the hem of his t-shirt and force his arms over his head as I pull off his shirt. 

My hands find their way to his chest, mostly devoid of hair except for a sparse few around his nipples, which respond delightfully to my touch. I roll them between my thumb and forefinger, watching how they responded and pebbled at my touch. Groaning, Troye places both of his hands on my chest and pushes me back onto my bed, falling on top of me, kissing me with passion while his hands glide down to the waistband of my jeans. My head falls back, breaking the kiss as Troye rubs one palm over my raging hard on as he subtly undoes the button of my jeans with the other. 

“Okay?” he asks, tentatively as he lowers the zipper and starts to pull off my jeans and boxer briefs at the same time, totally exposing me to him. All I can do is vigorously nod in reply, as my head is filled, foggy with passion, not even embarrassed to be lying down totally naked in front of him. Tossing my jeans to the side, Troye slides off my body to the side of the bed, standing and beginning to remove his light blue jeans as well. Not able to take my eyes off of him, my eyes rake over his slowly exposed skin, devouring him with my eyes. He was gorgeous, lean and lithe, with beautiful, slightly mussed, curly brown hair, bright blue eyes and a long, but not too thick dick gracefully curving towards his stomach from a trimmed thatch of hair. 

Troye came back to the bed, slowly crawling over me like a lion stalking its prey, until he reached his destination, one hand on each side of my head, heated gaze boring into mine. Leaning down, close to my face, but still a breath away from kissing me, he whispered, “You ready, Connie?” 

Ready for what? I was about to ask when, once again, his lips tease my sensitive neck. I groan as I thrust up into him, wanting more contact on the lower parts of my body. Chuckling softly, his marvelous tongue, curled into my skin and started traveling down my body, flicking wetly at my nipples, eliciting a gasp from me. Not staying long at my nipples, his lips continue to move down my stomach, gently passing over stomach, until he lands a kiss right above my throbbing dick. Peeking up at me from under his lashes, Troye sardonically lifts an eyebrow, as if asking permission on what he was about to do. 

“Yes, Troye. Please. Fuck, yes,” I practically beg when he finally curls his tongue around the head of my dick and engulfs me into the heat of his mouth. Wrapping his hand around the base of my shaft where his mouth doesn’t reach, he continues to stoke, overpowering me with pleasure. His tongue presses up against the underside of my dick, my eyes widen and I can’t help but reach down and tangle my hands into his hair, not to force him to do more, but because I needed to touch him in some way in order to contain the amount of pleasure roaring through my body. 

Removing his hands from the base of my shaft, he moves them lower until they are gently rolling my balls in the palm of his head. I unabashedly spread my legs wider, to give him more room and fire curls in my stomach as his hands move past my balls and finds that spot that makes pleasure rocket through my veins. 

“Troye!” I practically yell, my hands tightening in his hair. He hums in response, causing vibrations to run through my dick and looks up, pupils blown with desire, my cock stretching his lips wide. “Troye, close,” is all I manage to groan before I feel my orgasm coming. Troye continues sucking as liquid fire spreads from my stomach and into my dick. Immense pleasure overwhelms me as I cum, filling Troye’s mouth, head thrown back onto the bed, Troye’s mouth never leaving my body, continuing until every last drop has been pulled from me, leaving me boneless. 

Pulling off my dick with a pop, Troye runs his body over my sensitive member, causing me to shiver as his face hovers above mine once again. “You want me to-“ I start to say before he cuts me off with a growling kiss. 

“You stay right where you are. You look sexy as fuck all blissed out,” he says as he leans back, one knee on either side of my hips, cock protruding from his body. Placing his hand around his shaft, he starts to jack himself off, passion blown eyes never leaving mine. His hand starts to pick up speed and intensity, giving a little twist of his wrist as his hand passes over the head of his cock. Breaking eye contact, he throws his head back, Adam’s apple visible in his long, lean neck, as he starts to pant with pleasure. My hands lift of their own accord, and start to run up and down his thighs, not able to keep my hands off of him when he looks this sexy, hands down the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life

“Connor!” Troye calls, hand speeding up to an almost impossibly fast pace, his thighs tightening around my hips, and his cock spasms, the first seed from his cock landing on my chest. Moaning from deep in his chest, his hand strokes his shaft, cum covering my chest, until he collapses forward, one arm bracing on the side of my head, other hand still gently cradling his now softening dick.

Caring eyes stare down into mine as his lips press a chaste, quick kiss to my own lips. He leans back, and with a quick wink, goes to the bathroom and comes back with a warm washcloth. Troye wipes my chest and spent dick off before quickly doing the same to himself. Lifting the covers, we manage to get ourselves underneath the white down comforter, where surprisingly, Troye finagles us until we are spooning, him as the little spoon. 

I press a kiss to his shoulder blade, smile on my face and say “I didn’t think a big, bad dom would want to be little spoon.” 

“Con, I love being little spoon. What’s not to love about being held by a sexy man?” Troye replies, before turning his head and looking me dead in the eyes, his expression serious. “You good, Con? With what just happened?”

Not wanting to think about important things right now in my blissed out, post-orgasm state, I reply, “Yeah, Troye. I’m perfect.” 

 


	5. Where Connor takes the Initiative

The distant ding of my cell phone pulls me from sleep, and I roll to the side to reach for it on my nightstand. I grabbed my phone, and bleary eyed, squint at the screen. 8:00 am. Flopping back onto my pillow, I startle when I feel a warm arm wrap around my middle. 

Oh yeah. Troye. I am in bed with Troye. Recollections of the previous night bloom and a slow smile starts to spread across my face. Turning my head on the pillow, I see Troye, lying on his stomach with a mop of curly brown hair resting on a white pillow case. Just looking at him I think about the miles of smooth skin just begging to be caressed. I remember back on the night before, and what I hadn’t had the opportunity to do. Before I could overthink it, I slowly removed Troye’s arm from around my waist, hoping I don’t wake him in the process. Gently pulling the comforter from around Troye’s shoulders, I reveal the smooth skin from his back down to his narrow waist. 

I start to place gentle kisses down his back, along his spine, until I reach the small of his back, where I then kiss the two dimples on each side of his spine. Gingerly, I licked along his ass cheek, up to his hip, forcing a grumble from Troye, as he begins to turn over, still lightly sleeping, facial features smooth. I reposition myself, lying over his thin legs, head now close to Troye’s half-hearted morning wood, that fills as I place kisses along his hipbones and lower stomach. 

Wrapping my lips around the head, engulfing his dick in heat, I hear a muffled groan. Recalling the pleasure Troye gave me the night before, I want to pleasure him like he did me, leaving him a boneless heap atop of the sheets this time. Leaving one elbow down on the bed, I keep my mouth on his shaft, while my other hand drifts up his smooth chest, up his sides and over his ribs. I stretch my arm out as far as I can until I reach his nipple, gently scraping a fingernail over it, earning me a hiss and a small thrust of his hips. Moving my hand back down his torso, I grip his hip and lower my lips down his shaft, and suck, hollowing out my cheeks. 

I look up at Troye from under my lashes to see him staring down at me, heat in his eyes, and biting his lower lip. Trying to get him to lose control, I speed up, getting one of my hands to pump on the base of his cock. My other hand reaches down, between his legs, and gently fondles his balls, his buttocks flexing and releasing, which pumps his hips a little bit. Keeping this up, Troye throws his head back on the pillow, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of him. “Connor,” Troye warns, breathing rapid and sharp, brow furrowed. “Con!” he warns again with more emphasis. 

Not heeding his warning, and not wanting to stop, I continue, and with one more deep suck, Troye groans, arching his back, and flooding my mouth with hot, bitter spunk. I swallow as much as I can, but some still manages to escape, dripping down my chin. Knowing that I will have to wash the sheets later anyways, I wipe off my chin and wipe my hand on my sheets. 

Troye’s cock is now soft against his stomach, hands unclenched, eyes closed, looking like a boneless heap on my bed, meaning that I had succeeded. Crawling up his body, my dick now hard, I hover, one hand on each side of his head, looking into his relaxed face, a gentle smile playing over his lips. I lean down to kiss said lips, closing my eyes, when I am stopped by a hand covering my mouth. 

“Nuh uh, no kisses for you. You need to go brush your teeth until they are minty fresh before I kiss you. Not only do we both have morning breath, but now you have dick breath as well,” Troye playfully says to me. As he is saying this, his hands were moving down my sides, touching everywhere but my hard dick, teasing me. 

I sit back on my heels, one knee on each side of his bony hips, and stop his hands from caressing my body. “No, I did that for you. Also, I need to get going. I have a meeting at 10. You can stay here and sleep if you want. And you can bet I am going to come back for my kiss, once, of course, my breath is minty fresh,” I cheekily reply as I try to get off the bed and go start getting ready for my meeting. 

I sneak in a quick peck on the cheek, making sure not to breathe on Troye because he is such a baby, and leave to go shower and get ready. Looking back at my bed, I see Troye start to snuggle up with the covers, knowing he will probably sleep until about noon, since he has one more day off before he needs to get working on his EP. 

“Connor?” Troye softly calls from the bed, making me stop. “Thank you, by the way. That’s the best way I have ever woken up before.”


End file.
